Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS056
Treść - Odpocznijmy - zaproponował dziarsko Damian. Wszyscy się na to zgodzili. Dzień był parny, co nie pasowało zbytnio podróżnikom, czyli i naszym bohaterom, którzy dzielnie przemierzali kolejną drogę, która dzieliła ich od obecnego celu - miasteczka Titcaca, w którym Lucas weźmie udział w kolejnych pokazach pokemon. Rozłożyli koc i postanowili, że zrobią sobie mini piknik. - Zaprośmy i nasze pokemony! - powiedziała Naomi, po czym podrzuciła do góry pokeballe. Wyszli z nich jej Croconaw, Steelix, Tyrogue, Espeon oraz nowo złapana Horsea, która skakała radośnie. - Wy także! - powiedziała Lyra. Bayleef, Marill, Flaffy, Graveler, Magby oraz Jigglypuff wyszli z pokeballi. Za nimi wyskoczył również Totodile Damiana, który ukrył się za nim i obserwował Marill Lyry. Cole również wypuścił swoje pokemony. Chikorita, Togepi, Poliwrath, Misdreavus, Houndour i Noctowl usiedli przy swoim trenerze. Natomiast Lucas i jego pokemony - Dodrio, Eevee, Chinchou, Paras, Quilava i Smoochum zajęli miejsca pod drzewem, ponieważ Lucas chciał najpierw wybrać pokemony, które zmierzą się w pokazach. Pokemony Damiana natomiast nie próżnowały. Zaczęły biegać wokoło za ostatnim kawałkiem ciasta, który dzielnie bronił Totodile. W końcu, gdy sobie odpuściły Totodile podszedł z nim do Marill i wręczył go jej, jednak ta zrzuciła go swoim ogonem i odmaszerowała do swojej trenerki, a Totodile zawiedziony usiadł pod drzewem. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy może Totodile jest zakochany w Marill? - zapytał Cole Lyry - Co? Noooooooooonsens. Niemożliwe. - rzekła zaskoczona takim pytaniem Lyra. Nie dopuszczała myśli, że jakiś pokemon - nawet Damiana, który nie był jej obojętny - może zbliżyć się bardziej do jej pokemonów. Postanowiła, że będzie pilnowała Marill, podczas gdy Cole zmówił się z Damianem i Lucasem, że pomogą Totodile zabiegać o względy Marill. - Damian... zrobimy tak... leć przebierz się za kłusownika i próbuj porwać Marill. Totodile stanie w jej obronie, a Marill będzie tak wdzięczna, ze zakocha się w nim na zabój. - rzekł Lucas - Ale czemu ja?! - Bo to twój pokemon i tobie powinno najbardziej na nim zależeć - rzekł Lucas ostro. - Dobra, już dobra. Lecę - powiedział Damian i udał się w stronę lasu. Po kilkunastu minutach wrócił. Wiedzieli, że to on, jednak nie wiedziała o tym Lyra i Naomi, które razem siedziały i rozprawiały o najnowszej kolekcji mody Hermiony. - Mam cię Marill! Teraz mi żaden Totodile nie przeszkodzi - mówił Damian, a Cole i Lucas złapali się za głowy. Totodile już chciał podbiec, jednak Marill niechcący walnęła najpierw jego stalowym ogonem, a potem Damiana. - Nieeeee Marill! Czekaj, to Damian, DAMIAN! - powiedział Cole po czym podbiegł do Damiana. - Nic ci nie jest stary? - zapytał - Bdmwhdk naszzzzzzetm raseeem to łyyyyyy szię psebieracie - powiedział Damian sepleniąc po czym położył się plackiem na ziemi. - Moja kolej, na mój plan - rzekł Cole - a więc... potrzeba nam dwie duże proce, trzy kostki masła i małego Onixa! - powiedział Cole, a przyjaciele spojrzeli się na niego dziwnie. - No co? - zapytał - Jak to pomoże zeswatać Marill i Totodile? - odrzekł już normalnie Damian - Wystrzelimy Marill i Totodila w te same strony, damy im masło, żeby się do siebie przykleili, a Onix zwiąże ich węzłem małżeńskim - powiedział Cole. Lucas i Damian płakali nad beznadziejnością tego planu. - Niech będzie to plan ostateczny. Na koniec - powiedział Lucas po czym zaczął coś kreślić w notesie. - A może udowodnimy siłę Totodile? - zapytał Lucas po czym pokazał im rysunek siłacza Totodile. Poszli nad jezioro i zabrali tam ze sobą Lyrę i Naomi oraz oczywiście Marill. - Oooo nieeeee. Ten kamień jest taki ciężki i przez niego nie mogę stanąć tu, gdzie chcę stać. Przydałby się jakiś dzielny Totodile, który podniósł by ten głaz! - powiedział tym razem Cole, a Lucasowi opadły ręce. Można by jednak powiedzieć, że plan prawie się udał. Prawie - Totodile nie był wstanie podnieść takiego głazu jaki wskazał mu Cole, a więc głaz spadł mu na łapę, a Totodile zaczął skakać i wić się z bólu co niestety wyglądało komicznie. - Dobra chłopaki. To trzech razy sztuka. Sztuka... Sztuka... A może pokażemy jego sztukę walk. Co powiecie na bitwę? - zapytał Lucas, a oni się zgodzili. Postanowili, że Damian i Lyra zawalczą jeden na jednego. - A więc, do dzieła! - powiedział Lucas, który był sędzią. - Marill, ty będziesz walczyć! - powiedziała Lyra - CO?! - krzyknęli Damian, Cole i Lucas - Eee, co jest chłopaki? - zapytała zaskoczona Lyra - Nie no... nic. Co ty Lyra, zamierzasz wybrać Marill? Wybierz innego pokemona, przecież Marill teraz nie ma żadnej przewagi. Może Flaffy, albo Gravelera najlepiej - rzekł Cole trzymając Lyrę za ramię. Trenerka wyrwała się mu po czym powiedziała - A niby dlaczego mam coś zmieniać? Uważasz, że Marill nie da rady! Jeszcze im pokażemy kochana! Marill użyj armatki wodnej. - powiedziała Lyra. Totodile nie zamierzał się bronić, ponieważ był zaślepiony miłością. - Totodile ocknij się, drapanie! - krzyknął Damian. Totodile jednak nie reagował. Tak było przez dłuższy czas. W końcu Damian stracił nadzieję. Lucas zauważył to i przerwał bitwę stwierdzając, że walka została nierozstrzygnięta. - Jak chcecie - powiedziała Lyra po czym odeszła. Nagle przed nimi wylądował wielki biały balon z czerwoną literą R. - Te dwie niecnoty to kłopoty. - By uchronić świat od dewastacji - By zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy naszej nacji - Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji - By gwiazd dosięgnąć będziemy walczyć - Butch - Cassidy - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła - Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań - Zespół R zakończył swoje motto. - Magneton, Steelix naprzód! - krzyknęli Cassidy i Butch. Bohaterowie zauważyli, że ich pokemony ewoluowały, co sprawiało, że Zespół R był groźniejszy. - Magneton, elektryczny szok! - krzyknęła Cassidy. Marill Lyry został porażony prądem. - Jeszcze raz! - elektryczny szok powędrował w stronę Mariil, jednak Totodile wyskoczył przed nią i przyjął na siebie atak. Następnie zaatakował Skało łamaczem!. Balon zespołu R został rozgnieciony w drobny mak. Magneton Cassidy leżał na ziemi, jednak Steelix zaatakował Totodile smoczym oddechem, przez co ten stał się niezdolny do walki. Marill sama stała przed Zespołem R. Spojrzała na Totodile po czym zagryzła zęby i... ZACZĘŁA EWOLUOWAĆ!!! Jej ciało się wydłużyło, uszy również. Ogon stał się dłuższy... Po chwili przed naszymi bohaterami stał zupełnie inny pokemon. - Marill ewoluowała w Azumarill! - krzyknął Lucas Azumarill - Pokémon wodny królik. Wyższa forma Marilla. Jego zmysł słuchu jest bardzo dobrze rozwinięty ze względu na jego długie uszy. Działa on niezawodnie nawet na długie odległości i to pod wodą. Azumarill użyła Hydro pompy i wytrąciła Steelixa, którzy przewrócił się na Zespół R. - Chikorita, wyślij ich daleko słonecznym promieniem! - Zespół R znowu błysnął, po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu. Lyra podbiegła do Azumarill i przytuliła ją mocno. Teraz już nie mogła jej trzymać na rękach, jednak jej ewolucja miała same zalety. Azumarill podeszła do Totodile i przytuliła go po czym pocałowała w czoło dzięki czemu Totodile wstał i pełen sił zaczął skakać dookoła Azumarill. Wszyscy razem powrócili na miejsce, gdzie wcześniej przesiadywali. Koło wieczora wszyscy zamierzali już udać się dalszą drogę. Jednak czekała na nich mała niespodzianka. Azumarill razem z Totodile wyszli z lasu obok siebie. Azumarill trzymała coś w rękach, jednak początkowo nie wiedzieli co to. - Czy Azumarill nie trzyma w ręku jaja pokemon? - zapytała Naomi. Rzeczywiście tak było. Lyra podbiegła do nich i przytuliła i Totodile i Azumarill. - Ale super! Będą mieli dziecko! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra po czym rzuciła się na szyję Damianowi - Mówiłam, że oni są dla siebie stworzeni! - powiedziała uradowana. Nikt nie chciał komentować tej wypowiedzi. Azumarill wręczyła jajo Lyrze, a ta schowała je do kosza, który podarował jej Cole. Wcześniej w tym kloszu Cole trzymał jajo Togepiego. Ruszyli w dalszą podróż. Już nie długo dotrą do miasteczka Titicaca. Ale zanim to się stanie czeka ich jeszcze jedna ważna droga. Jaki pokemon wykluje się z jaja Azumarill? Kto wygra zbliżające się pokazy w Titicaca? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku!!! - Ja... jestem... tutaj! - krzyknął ktoś za plecami Cola i jego przyjaciół. Już kolejna osoba, która dołączyła do grupy Cola. Razem z Zackiem będą podróżowali na turniej PokeRingo. Ale więcej Zacka już w kolejnym odcinku... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Totodile ujawnia swoje uczucia do Marill, jednak Marill nie jest nim zainteresowana * Totodile Damiana ujawnia, że zna głazo łamacz * Zespół R ujawnia przed bohaterami swoje wyewoluowane Pokemony * Marill Lyry ewoluuje w Azumarill i uczy się Hydro pompy * Azumarill zakochuje się w Totodile * Azumarill i Totodile mają wspólne jajo * Zack dołącza do drużyny Cola Debiuty Pokemonów * Azumarill (Lyry; wyewoluowany; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Damian' *'Naomi' *'Zack' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Azumarill *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Togepi' (Cola) *'Poliwhirl' (Cola) *'Misdreavus' (Cola) *'Houndour' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Totodile' (Damiana) *'Pineco' (Damiana) *'Butterfree' (Damiana) *'Gligar' (Damiana) *'Scyter' (Damiana) *'Beedrill' (Damiana) *'Bayleef' (Lyry) *'Flaffy' (Lyry) *'Graveler' (Lyry) *'Jigglypuff' (Lyry) *'Magby' (Lyry) *'Marill' (Lyry; przed ewolucją) *'Azumarill' (Lyry; wyewoluowany) *'Magneton' (Cassidy) *'Steelix' (Butcha) *'Dodrio' (Lucasa) *'Eevee' (Lucasa) *'Paras' (Lucasa) *'Quilava' (Lucasa) *'Chinchou' (Lucasa) *'Smoochum' (Lucasa) *'Croconaw' (Naomi) *'Tyrogue' (Naomi) *'Horsea' (Naomi) *'Steelix' (Naomi) *'Espeon' (Naomi)